Truth and Lies
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Something strange is happening to Ziva, which causes trouble for the team. Hurt/comfort, Team fic
1. Chapter 1

This is the updated version. Hope you like it...

**Truth and Lies**

Please leave a review

When Ziva David had woken up that Monday morning, she was not expecting her day to start with her head down the toilet, emptying the contents of the poor breakfast she had eaten just minutes before.  
The morning had seemed to get even worse when she left her apartment, stumbling down two flights of stairs, out on to the busy streets of her neighborhood , only then to realize she was still wearing her skimpy silk pajamas

Finally, arriving at headquarters, Ziva hurried up the stairs towards the bullpen, bursting through the door and skidding to a halt beside her desk. Dropping her bag by her feet she fell into her chair, glancing round the bullpen.  
Rubbing her stomach of the familiar monthly feeling, she unzipped her bag and searched for a certain ladies supply, finding none, she sighed. She didn't know what had caused her to do what she did, but getting up she peered over the top of her office wall and shouted.

"Does anyone have a tampon!"

The moment the words left her mouth the office went silent, more then twenty faces turning to stare at her in shock, realizing what she had just said, Ziva's eyes momentarily widened as she shrunk back down behind her cubical.

It was then Gibbs, decided to make an appearance. Ziva cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Good Morning Gibbs." She greeted him. "I supposed your wondering why I am late?"

Turning on his heel Gibbs started towards his desk, picking his gun and badge from his draw.

"Dead Petty Officer," he said, sighing Ziva stood and followed Gibbs to the elevator, her eyes averted from the few people that were still staring at her. -

The crime scene was in a small neighborhood just outside of Georgetown, a suburb that held pretty houses all lined up against neatly mowed lawns. Gibbs pulled out outside the crime scene tape, slamming the door as he got out the car.

Ziva followed closely behind him, ducking under the tape a handsome police officer held up for her. Smiling she winked at him as she passed.

"Hey boss," Tony greeted with his usual chirpiness as he randomly snapped a picture of both his boss and partner. Ziva glared at him, as did Gibbs.

"Where are Ducky and Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Palmer took the wrong turn again, they will be here in half an hour. "

"Any Witnesses?"

"The next-door neighbour, Miss McDonalds" Tony pointed a large woman that stood on her front porch, still in her one piece night gown.

"McGee, Ziva. Go talk to her, we will meet you back at HQ. "

When the two agents entered the house they were expecting to see fancy furniture, with expensive art work and marble coffee tables. Instead, they were greeted with stacks of old newspapers, dusty moth eaten chairs and about a hundred cats.  
"Would you like anything to eat?" The woman asked, not waiting for their answer as she hurried to the kitchen, McGee and Ziva awkwardly sat down, dust flying into the air around them as their bodies hit the sofa.

Miss McDonalds hurried out the kitchen, carrying a box of donuts.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"We are holding an investigation about the murder that happened next door."

"Oh yes, poor man…"

"Did you know petty officer evens well?"

"He used to say hello to me on his runs, help me with a garden and mow my lawn. Handsome lad to, such a shame he is gone…I think I may have had a chance with him"

The woman smiled, showing off a row of yellow teeth, Ziva cringed as she picked up a donut, stuffing the chocolate filled treat into her mouth.  
"Ah, last night did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary Ma'am?" McGee asked from beside Ziva, the woman shook her head.

"I heard some men shouting…" She said, her mouth still full of food. She then cast her gaze towards Ziva and pointed towards the Israeli's plate.

"You gonna eat that?" she asked, before Ziva answered the woman stole the donut from Ziva's plate and took a large bite.

"Seriously sweetheart, you do not look like you need anything else fattening right now…" Ziva said her eyes widening in shock as the words left her mouth.

"Excuse me?" asked the woman in a harsh tone, Ziva sighed.

"I mean look at you… your practically a blimp," she said, extending her arms around her waist. The woman threw the donut to the table and shot up from her seat.

"Get out of my house!" she shouted, McGee got up quickly and pulled Ziva up with him, starting for the door.

"What the hell was that Ziva!" McGee whispered harshly on the way to the car. Ziva shrugged.

"I don't know, I was thinking it then I just …said it, like I had no control over it. I didn't mean to."

"Well lets hope you didn't just lose us our potential witness."

Ziva sighed as she shut the passenger door of the car, banging her head on the dashboard. 

It had been a long day, and it wasn't even lunch yet. Ziva David dragged her self toward the elevator, pushing her thumb down on the button and waiting impatiently for the car to arrive.

A man stood next to her, his glasses hanging off his nose as he glanced down at the old worn book in his hand. His hair was smoothed down against his head, brining attention to his receding hairline, his almost green tweed suite clashed with the black briefcase by his feet and his shoes were scuffed and worn.  
What annoyed the Israeli most, however, was not the mans attire, but the way his lips seemed to moved with every word he read, the way every so often he would sniff and push his glasses up, then snort and kiss his teeth.

The ding of the elevator brought her back to reality as she looked up in time to see the two metal doors open, revealing an empty carriage. Closing his book, the man sniffed pushed his glasses up and bent down to pick up his briefcase, Ziva was already in the elevator when he took a step forward, she held out a finger and pushed him back.

"You can take the next one!" The doors closed and Ziva smiled at the mans confused and slightly scared expression.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a patient man, but when he walked through the doors of the elevator, to see one of his agents asleep at her desk, his patients slipped. Stepping in front of his sleeping agent, he placed his coffee on her desk and slammed his hands on the table.  
The Israeli jumped from her seat, looking fearfully up at her boss and for a moment, Gibbs regretted waking her in such a manner. picking up his coffee he made his way to his desk.

The elevator dinged.

"Agent Gibbs." A voice came from a distance away, the elder agent glanced up to take in a elder man dressed in an expensive suit.

The agent smiled tightly.

"Mr Secretary," Gibbs greeted the man with a handshake.

"It's nice to see you again Gibbs…I guess," the Secretary of Defense smiled, the turned to Ziva.

"Well don't just sit there, get me a cup of coffee,"

"What do I look like, your maid?" Ziva said as she looked up from her computer.

"That's my agent. Ziva David. Not my Secretary. " The man smiled and chuckled ever so slightly.

"I forgot we lived in the times where woman actually work. Not like back in my day." Ziva smiled and stood from her seat. "And what day was that sir?" she brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "The stone age?"

"Ziva…" Gibbs warned, but the Israeli continued.

"I knew you were old, but look at those wrinkles. You really are an old coot," Ziva placed both hands over her mouth. The Secretary of defence clenched his teeth together and glared at Gibbs.

"I will have a word with you once I talk to your director" the man stormed away from the two agents and up the stairs. Gibbs turned an angry glare on Ziva.

"What the hell was that Ziva!" he shouted. Ziva was taken back by the ferocity in his voice.

"I don't-"

"You just called the Secretary of Defence an old coot!"

"Gibbs I don't know what wrong with me, I-"

"You know what Ziva, don't. Cause I don't want to hear it. You have lost us a a potential witness and now pissed off the secutary of defence..." Gibbs said angrily. "I knew it was a mistake letting you back on my team."

A painful feeling suddenly surged thought Ziva's chest as Gibbs pushed passed her. Leaving her to her thoughts.

-  
It wasn't long till she found herself in Ducky's lab. A light was on, and through the glass of the autopsy doors, Ziva cold see the hunched figure of Doctor Mallard at the far table. A pot of tea cooling next to him.

"Ducky?" she said quietly as the doors swished open. The elder man jumped and looked round alarmed, his face softening when he took in the young female agent.

"Ah, Ziva my dear. What bring you down here so late." the old man rose from his seat. Offering the young agent a cup of tea.

"Ducky, I think something might be wrong with me. "


	2. Chapter 2

New and updated version. hope you enjoy. i know Gibbs isn't rely Gibbs in this character wise. but i had to have him say some of the things he said in order to take the spin on the fic i want. hope you enjoy. please leave a review

Please leave a review.

* * *

Gibbs paced autopsy. his hands tight fists by his sides and his mind asking himself a million questions.

"So, What your saying. Is the Truth serum she was given in Somalia is somehow kicking in again?" Tony asked the elder doctor. Ducky nodded.

"Yes, its very interesting actually." Ducky said with a smile as he looked through Ziva's blood test results.

"But why is it happening now?" Gibbs had suddenly stopped pacing. Ducky shrugged.

"I have no idea Jethro."

"Because it never worked over there." Came Ziva's small sounding voice. Ducky, Tim, Gibbs and Tony turned to her, the Israeli leaning against the cold metal of the autopsy doors. "When Salim gave me the truth serum, it never made me talk, it never made tell the truth. It-" She stopped mid sentence and sighed. "It just made me sick."

The four men listened to the young female agent, surprise evident in their eyes. She had never once mentioned Salim's name around them, let alone, something that actually happened to her in Somalia.

"Then it must have been dormant in your blood. Something must have caused It to become active." Ducky explained.

"Wait a minute…" Tony interrupted Ducky. "Does this mean it will happen to me?" They all turned to look at him and from the darkness, they heard Ziva's husk chuckle.

"No Tony. You see because this is happening to me cause I got more of a dose then you, and also… this may shock and confuse you DiNozzo, but the whole world does not revolve around you!" She said, then angrily turned on her heel and sped off towards the elevator.

The four men watched the retreating form of their angry friend, confusion evident in their expressions.

"What was all that about." Tony asked. "I was just asking." He said defensively. The others looked at him, then glanced towards where Ziva had been just seconds ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, there was a tension in the Bullpen. Ziva had come in late, looking paler then the day before.  
Tony watched as Ziva sat down at her desk, booting her computer up and brushing some hair from her face. They were alone in the bullpen. Gibbs being in the Directors office and McGee down with Abby.

"So. You got a problem with me Ziva. Cause if you do I would really like to know what it is?"

"What are you talking about DiNozzo?"

"Well that little outburst about me being all self centred and everything kind of got me thinking you have a little problem with me."  
Ziva looked up from her computer, an angry frown on her face.

"I mean I know you had a tough summer, but so did I."

That's when she snapped.

"No DiNozzo. You didn't!" She slowly rose from her chair and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Your summer was nothing compared to mine. You were here while I was bound to a chair in that hell hole. Getting beaten and tortured!"

Tony watched his friend, tears showing in her eyes as she yelled at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few people looking their way.

"And then you!" She pointed at him again. "You come along and spend one day in that god forsaken cement cell and act as if you were the one that was worse off!"

The truth in Ziva's words made him think. But he didn't take his eyes off his angry friend.

"And you know what Tony…I am sick of it!"

Then there was silence. And Tony stared into the shocked face of his female friend.

"Tony…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry"

Tony looked down, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He sighed then looked up at Ziva again. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by a deep voice, calling Ziva's name.

"Miss David"

Ziva turned to see two men in black suites standing behind her, earpieces behind their dark glasses covering their eyes from outsiders. They both stood side by side, their hands cupped in front of them.

"Yes…" She asked with a frown.

The taller of the two reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge. "C.I.A. We gonna have to ask you to come with us please."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! lol well how did you enjoy it? i have posted this story again cause i noticed it had a few mistakes and stuff. so hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter will be up as soon as i can think of something to write...my muse has left me :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. Much love. xxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

**Please leave a review**

Ziva swallowed nervously as she glanced round the interrogation room, her left hand handcuffed to the chair and her right hand tapping the metallic table anxiously in front of her.  
The door opened suddenly, and Ziva watched the man that walked in, her eyes never leaving his black and white suited body, the earwig in his ear drawing attention away from the dark glasses that covered his eyes. As he sat down, Ziva glared and him, but said nothing.

"Hello Miss David. I am Agent Holland." he said with a smile. "May I call you Ziva,"

"No you may not." Said Ziva shortly,

"You seem tense Miss David." he said simply. Ziva tried to cross her arms but the chink of the handcuffs stopped her before turning to the FBI agent. "Are these really neccessary?" she asked,

Agent Holland looked at them and replied "For now you have a reputation Miss David,"

"Why am I here?" she asked him trying to hide her smile while ignoring the strange fearful feeling that seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach. The agent removed his dark glasses and placed them beside the file that was in front of him.

"You are here Miss David because it has come to our attention that your time spent in Somalia could cause us some complications."

Ziva's expression turned from annoyed to confused in a few seconds.

"We?"

"The American government. You are a highly respected and decorated IDF solider and a MOSSAD operative. You know things that even the director of NCIS doesn't know…maybe even people higher then him."

Ziva leaned forward.

"And this is only coming to your attention now?" she said with her teeth clenched tightly against each other. Her face changing from her annoyed and confused expression to an angry contorted snarl.

"Well we were unaware of what the truth Serum you were given could do until now, and-"

"I didn't tell them anything. "

The room went silent and Ziva could swear she could hear her own frantic heartbeat as the CIA agent continued to stare at her with a suspicious and calculating gaze.

"I apologies for being a little cynical of that statement Miss David." Holland broke the silence. "But you were held prisoner for more then three months and tortured for information. You may be strong; But I have seen even stronger men break with in three days."

"You underestimate me Agent Holland."

Ziva leaned back into her chair and glared at the man in front of her. As her jaw clenched tightly,

"Very well." Holland got to his feet, crossing to the other side of the table and leaning heavily one hand on the table and on the back of Ziva's chair.

"Lets think of it this way Miss David. I can make you life a misery if you don't tell me what I need to know." He whispered in her ear. "You think Somalia was bad. You just wait. I can get you thrown from your position here at NCIS, I can even have your Citizenship revoked...make sure you never set foot in this country again."

Ziva looked up at the man with an angry but fearful expression.

"You cant do that." Ziva argued.

"I can make sure all you have to go back to is Daddy…and I am sure Daddy will make sure you never see the light of day again…" Holland smiled and stood. Straightening his suit and starting for the door.

"Think about it."

xxxxxxx

McGee stared with tired eyes at his computer, the bright glare from the screen making his skin seem pale and sickly. They had been working for hours on finding out more about the victim in their latest case, but everything came up either classified or declared the victim was an old woodcutter that lived over 20 years ago.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this case!" cried McGee as he rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He looked round, taking notice of the two empty seats that beloved to his team mate and boss.

"Where are Gibbs and Ziva anyway?" He asked, turning his head to a tired looking Tony. The special agent shrugged weakly, his gaze fixed to his partner's desk.

"I can't tell you where Ziva is, but I am pretty sure that Gibbs is still with the Director"

"What's taking his so long; he has been up there for hours." McGee replied to his older friend, Tony turned to look at him.

"Well it might have something to do with Ziva being dragged away by the CIA."

McGee's eyes widened, his head turning so sharply in Tony's direction, the senior agent heard a click followed by McGee's short cry of pain.

"What?" McGee asked dumbfounded, rubbing the back of his neck in a slow and massaging motion. Tony glanced at the younger agent with a mocking frown.

"You really got to pay more attention Mc-oblivious " The agent then turned to his own computer, as the elevator dinged.

xxxxxxxx

Agent Gibbs had always been an overly protective man, but when it came to his team, or more precisely, his family, he was like a mother bear and her cubs. Pacing the room Gibbs mumbled under his breath as the director watched him. His calculating gaze burning holes in to Gibb's skin.

"They can't just barge in here and treat one of my agents this way!" he shouted, turning to Vance and pointing a calloused finger. Vance sighed as he leaned back in his chair, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"To be honest Gibbs, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing."

Gibbs stopped pacing to glare at the colored man in front of him. a moment passed, before he continued pacing again. "They are just protecting their asses Gibbs, trying to find out what Ziva told Salem and his men."

"She didn't tell them anything!" Gibbs stated his face now red with anger.

"And how can we be sure of that Gibbs?" Vance asked. The older agent stopped to think for a while. "She was gone for three months…Who knows what happened to her out there?"

A knock at the door broke the silence between the two men, as the soft click of the door opened brought their attention to the entrance.

Gibbs turned his face instantly twisting into an angry snarl.

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed as the smug smirking face of Trent Kort entered the room.

* * *

**Weren't expecting that now were you...well you probably were but still tell me how you like it :) Much love reviews are loved. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I updated again cause i got like, no reviews for this chapter. :( Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please leave a review**

Chapter 4

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs demanded angrily as Kort shut the door behind him, his smile smug.

"Now Gibbs, is that any way to greet on old friend." Kort said as he showed off a row of white teeth. "No hello how are you…or-"

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs shouted again, this time Kort's eyes widened mockingly.

"Oh come on Jethro, you know what I am doing here. Seems you agents been a naughty girl," Kort smiled as Gibbs balled his fists, turning to Vance.

"We already have the CIA here Leon, but Kort!"

The director sighed as the two men in front of him glared daggers at each other, Gibbs knuckles turning two shades whiter then the shirt under his jacket.

"I have no say in this Gibbs, Miss David knows to much about the FBI, CIA and NCIS…hell she even knows things about agencies most people don't even know exist…they are just putting the protection of America first."

Gibbs laughed sarcastically at the man's words, his fists banging hard on the table.

"That's bull and you know it." Gibbs pointed towards the still smiling Kort. "They are just protecting their own asses, its Ari all over again."

The room went silent as Vance and Gibbs stared at each other, neither one of them blinking for what seemed like minutes.

"Be that so, Agent Gibbs. This is the way it is going to be. Agent David will be questioned until we are sure nothing was said to Salem and his men. Meanwhile you will continue to work on your latest case. Is that understood?"

There was a long silence again, before Gibbs stood and walked towards the door, his fists still clenched at his sides.

Xxxx  
As Gibbs stormed down the stairs and towards his desk, he could feel Kort watching him. The sly smile no doubt still on his face as he too made his way to the bullpen.

As Gibbs sat down, Kort came into his line of vision, his hands resting gently on the top of his desk as he leaned in to whisper to Gibbs.

"Don't worry Gibbs. I will take good care of her,." His smile grew as he winked, stood then turned on his heel, the team watching him as he headed towards interrogation.

Gibbs turned to Tony as soon as Kort was out of earshot.

"DiNozzo, watch over the interrogation, Keep an eye on Kort."

Tony nodded and stood from his seat without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs watched his senior agent go, then picked up the phone, putting the receiver to his ear.

xxxx

Ziva pulled against the metal chains that held her, the cold metal surface of the handcuffs rubbing at her skin on her wrist as she pulled against them. She could easily get them off. Her gut screaming at her to break free of the meager entrapment and break the neck of the next person who walked through the door, but her head told her otherwise.

The door opened and suddenly, she wished she had gone with her gut.

"Hello Ziva, Long time no see," Trent Kort entered the room with a arrogant swagger, closing the door behind and relaxing in the chair opposite Ziva.

"Trent Kort, The sleezeball of the CIA. " Ziva said as she watched the man opposite her, a look of disgust on her face.

"Nice to see you too Ziva sweetheart, it's been a long time,"

"Not long enough." Ziva shot back as her expression turned angry. "Now what do _you_ want?" Trent sighed and gained a professional position, looking down at the file that lay on the table.

"Straight to business, you ain't changed at all have you?" Kort asked, at Ziva's annoyed and slightly murderous expression he smirked and opened the file.  
"Let's get started shall we."

"With what, as I keep saying you are all wasting your time. I didn't tell the terrorist anything,"  
"How can we be sure?"

"If I had told them government secrets, plans and codes, Don't you think they would have acted already!" Ziva screamed as she slammed on hand on the table. The loud thud her hand made while connecting with the metal was enough to make Tony jump at the sudden ferocity in her actions.

He watched her from the observation room. The look in her eyes so angry, he swore he could see fiery coals burning In them. With his arms crossed over his chest, the older agent watched in awe as his partner was bombarded with questions.

The click of the door made Ziva jump, as Agent Holland walked into the room, carrying with him another file. He placed it in front of Kort, then took a step back, leaning heavily on the two way mirror and crossing his arms.

"My, My, seems you have been a very busy girl Miss David." Kort said as he shuffled through the file, then looked up with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked as she clenched her teeth.

"Weapon smuggling. Bribery, Money Laundering, Trafficking, Murder...and the list goes on." Kort smiled. "With your background this could hold up in any court." Kort took some pictures from the file and placed them in front of Ziva. "And look, we even have solid proof."

Ziva stared in disbelieve at the photos that showed her conversing with well known dealers, smugglers and criminals. Obviously photo shopped, but then again, she was the only one that would know that.

"So. Have we loosened your tongue now?"

**Hope you enjoyed. i noticed there were a few mistakes and posted it again with the corrections. please leave a review. Thanks next chapter will be up very soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys i hope you are enjoying this fic, i sure love writing it. I was only supposed to be a one shot lol but enjoy ad please review. **

**Please leave a review**

Chapter 5

"Their blackmailing her!" shouted Gibbs as he slammed his top draw and shot from his seat. DiNozzo stood before him and nodded breathlessly, having just raced from the interrogation room to the bullpen.

"They seemed pretty persuasive too boss, and they were pretty serious about what they said. If she doesn't tell them what they want to know, she's in trouble."

Gibbs looking unnaturally worried and started towards the interrogation rooms, bursting through the door. He sighed as he saw Ziva sitting there alone looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Ziva?" he called to her quietly. she looked up briefly, then her eyes returned to the floor.

"You come to play good cop or bad cop… cause quite frankly I couldn't tell which one Kort was trying to play…"

"I am not playing Ziva. But I do need you to tell me…did you tell Salim or his men anything…anything at all?"

Ziva sighed heavily, her eyes still fixed on the floor. She tried hard not to grind her teeth as she answered her boss, the anger in her eyes hidden behind the sadness that glazed over them.

"As I have told you, Vance, Kort, Holland and every damn person who has already asked me that god damned question No." she looked up, the anger now clear in her eyes. "I didn't tell that rat faced bastard anything," she paused. "Cause if I had, that would mean you, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Abby and everyone in this building would be at risk…and I would rather die then be responsible for any of your deaths."

Gibbs took a seat opposite his agent, a caring fatherly look on his face.

"Ziva. If you don't tell them what they want to know they will take you off my team, they will send you back to your father and make sure you never set foot in this country again. They will take you away from us…from me."

Gibbs frowned as a small chuckle escaped past Ziva's lips.

"Then I guess everyone wins but me… the CIA get what they want and you get your wish of me never coming back to the team. "

"What?" Gibbs asked confused, Ziva's eyes burned holes through his own as she glared at him.

"I knew it was a mistake letting you back on my team…ring any bells?"

Gibbs looked down.

"Ziva. I didn't mean that. I was angry you had just insulted the Secretary of Defence,"

"I was under the influence of the truth serum…I had no control over what I was saying,"

A soft rustle of clothing distracted both agents as they turned to the door, turning their heads they saw Trent Kort, lent against the door frame with his arms crossed and his usual smirk.

"Truth serum?" he asked as he moved from inside the door to stand next to Ziva. Ziva flinched slightly as he bent down, putting his face close to hers.

"How interesting. Tell me. Were you under the influence of this truth serum while we were questioning you?" he asked Ziva looked at him, then to Gibbs then back at him.

"No. It wore off about the time Agent Holland dragged me in to this interrogation room." Ziva admitted, Kort kissed his teeth.

"So for all we know, you could have been lying to us…about not telling Salim and his men anything. you could have told them anything. "

Ziva swallowed hard looked at Gibbs then looked back at Kort. Shaking her head she replied.

"No. I have told you already I didn't tell them anything I-"

"There is only one way to be sure." Kort interrupted. his smile growing.

"And that is?" Gibbs intervened, Kort smile a toothy smile.

"We give her the serum again."

**Next chapter is all ready written so that will be up very soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review... reviews = Happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter I know I have not updated in a while and sorry its so short, but i had a bit of a writers block. **

**Please review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Ziva swallowed hard, a thin sheen of sweat coating her forehead as she was restrained to a bare metal bed. she watched as a female doctor dressed in scrubs made sure her bindings were secure, before moving to the table that rested beside the bed. pulling the white sheet a covered a single syringe.

Taking a deep breath she turned away from the sharp needle and swallowed hard once more.

"Are the restrains really necessary?" Gibbs asked Kort as he watched his female agent tug again at the bindings that held her. He could see the fear in her eyes, the nervous biting of her lip and the deep inhales and exhale of shaky breath.

"Well this could be like a drug to her Gibbs. We don't know if this stuff will actually work or just cause her body to spasm because of the foreign substance in her body"

"What!" Gibbs shouted and turned his head to Kort, who simply smirked.

"Oh did I leave that part out?" Kort smile grew and Gibbs fists clenched tightly. The beep of the heart monitor court his attention and he turned his gaze towards Ziva who was now connected to the heart monitor.

"What is that for… you told me this would be simple, safe and easy."

Kort kissed his teeth and bit his lip. "I may have lied just slightly…."

"You son of a bitch Kort…" he rushed forwards and grabbed the CIA agent with fistfuls of his shirt, out of the corner of his eye, he saw three CIA agents raise their guns in his direction, Kort's smug smile was the only thing Gibbs was focusing on.

"I wouldn't do anything rash Gibbs's this is a CIA matter now, you will get your agent back when we are finished with her. you can either wait here, or outside. Either way we are going to get information on the cell and what your girl told them."

"She didn't tell them anything!"

"Ziva's strong Gibbs. But no one can hold up with three months of torture and still be tight lipped."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Gibbs let go of Kort and stormed from the room, looking at Ziva one last time, before picking her phone from his pocket and punching in a few numbers. He put the phone to his ear. He only hoped he would not regret this later on

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it, the next chapter will be up soon. i hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter I know I have not updated in a while and sorry its so late.**

**Please review**

**

* * *

**

What did you tell them!" Kort screamed at Ziva, the cocky man she knew him as now replaced by a screaming red faced man. She closed her eyes as the serum burned in her veins.

"Nothing I swear."

"Your lying!"

"I cant lie!" Ziva screamed at him through gritted teeth, her wrists were rubbed raw from where she had pulled against her restraints.

"Did you give away any information that could potentially harm the United States government and or its citizens?"

Ziva closed her eyes tightly as she felt a wave of dizziness rush over her, her stomach feeling as if she was on a rollercoaster, her muscles burned and her head pounded.

She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt that stinging pain of a hand connect with her cheek. Already feeling the bruise that was going to be there in a few hours.

Kort leaned down, putting his face so close to Ziva's she could smell his rank breath. Putting his mouth close to her ear he whispered quietly and threateningly.

"I promise Ziva. I will do everything in my power to get this information from you. Whether its legal or not…you think you suffered in Somalia, you haven't experienced anything yet."

Ziva shuddered at his words.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Them?" Kort said slowly. Ziva closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know why he kept pressing her, but he was starting to scare her.

"Nothing…I swear." Kort raised his hand to smack her again, but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Lay a finger on my daughter again Agent Kort and it will be you who will be experiencing torture." Kort turned and Ziva lifted her head, their faced holding the same frightened and confused expression.

"Director David…what are you doing in America?"

"Protecting my daughter from you. I was surprised to be hearing from Agent Gibbs but when he phoned me and told me of the horrors you were putting my daughter through, my one and only remaining child…well, I just had to come to her rescue." he said then turned to his young daughter. She looked up at him in fear and confusion, her breathing laboured and face sweaty.

"To make up for the time I was not there." he directed his last few words to Ziva, a small loving smile on his face, Suddenly, Ziva felt safe.

"Do you now think my daughter has been through enough, Agent Kort." he said threateningly then took a small step forward, making the CIA agent take a big step back.

"After all she suffered three months of torture to protect my country and your country."

Kort gulped.

"I suggest you undo her restraints and let my daughter go. Or the CIA will get an anonymous tip about that little incident in South Africa…if you get my meaning.

Suddenly Kort's face dropped as he looked from one David to the other.

"You are lying, MOSSAD was half responsible for that…you would not put your organization at risk to save her!"

Eli smiled cunningly.

"They don't have to know the whole story Mr Kort."

The room was suddenly deathly silent, Kort just being able to hear the quiet footsteps of Gibbs as he walked up behind the director, a sly smile on his face.

"Agent Holland…" Kort called over his shoulder, Kort had almost forgotten he was there as the man watched the whole ordeal from his place behind the table.

"I think we have determined that Agent David told the terrorists nothing…she is free to go."

Gibbs walked up to the table and quickly undid Ziva's restraints, letting her lean on him as she stood. She watched Kort with a glare, her teeth grinding weakly against each other.

"Well then I think we are all sorted." Eli said as he turned. He put his hand on the small of Ziva's back walking slowly with her as Gibbs half carried her to the door. Eli stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"And if you so much as look at my daughter the wrong way again Mr Kort, the next thing you will see is the barrel of my gun."

And with that, they walked away. Leaving two terrified CIA agents behind them.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed. cause this is the en d of the fic. Please leave a review tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya guys. I know the end of this fic kinda sucked. so if anyone has any idea of what they want to see just PM me or send me a review or something **

**x Athosionwarrior x**


End file.
